Through Hermione's Eyes
by madamemoonyblues
Summary: A lot of poems I've been working on. How does Hermione feel about the many things taking place in her life? How does she feel about Harry, Ron, and even gulp Snape? Rating is random, as I'm not sure about later poems. Requests accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I've written a lot of poems from Hermione's Point of View. I thought maybe everyone would like to see them. Also, everyone should know that in fanfiction I'm not usually a supporter of Ron/Hermione but it was what felt right if I was going to make it real. here's the first poem, if I get a good response I will start putting up the rest. Also, if you review, I'd like to hear which one you would like to see next. I have one for Harry, one for the Sorting Hat, one for Krum, and one for Professor Snape. I'm also working on about Dumbledore. Anyway, this is my first poetry on here, I'd like to see what you think. Don't forget to review and ask for a certain poem. Recommendations for other topics are welcome. sorry for the long author's note:)

For Ron

Honestly

How could you be so stupid?

You are so clueless

How can you not see?

Angrily

I storm from the room

You've upset me again

And I can't bear it

Exhaustedly

I come back to find you

Ready to make up

To be what we always are

Stubbornly

You ignore me

I can't believe this

My heart breaks each time

Finally

I hear your voice

Apologetic words

But I'm left empty

Longingly

I watch you leave

Wishing you had felt for me

What I'm feeling for you

Sleepily

I wonder

If you will ever figure it out

This reason you can hurt me

Honestly

How could you be so stupid?

You are so clueless

How can you not see?


	2. For Lavender

I only got one review and nine hits...but I refuse to give up! But since the response sucked so much, this is the suckiest one that I have! Ha! I was going to post the Harry one next, but you all brought this on yourselves!

For Lavender

How dare you!

I'm sure you could see

That I feel for him

You should've let him be

But you had to meddle

Invade my whole life

I'll resent you forever

You have brought me such strife

He might never know I love him

And it's all because of you

You have ruined all my plans

And I swear that day you'll rue

If you ever see me passing

And I won't bring myself to smile

Know the reason is I hate you

And I will for quite a while


	3. For Harry

Oh, well, I can see no one is interested in poetry today...or ever, rather...what I wonder is why not everyone reviews...even if you don't like it, even if you yell at me, at least say something! Here is my Harry one, since it's my favorite, next to the sorting hat one! I'm just going to start putting these up randomly because I like them so much...it'd be nice to be appreciated, though... :(

For Harry

I hurt for you

When you are in pain

My heart breaks, too

And tears fall like rain

I'm scared when you go

Scared you'll never come back

My fear just grows

And my heart turns black

Yet you always return

With a story to tell

But I still cannot learn

How my fear, I can quell

My mind tells me, soon

You will leave us forever,

To live beyond the moon

Where our ties will be severed

But my heart hopes for change,

And a long life for my friend

Is my wish so strange

For your life to not end?

And if you should leave us,

Will we learn to move on?

Or will you forever haunt us,

Never truly be gone?

So listen to me now

While you can and still will

Uncrease your brow

And let yourself feel

If ever you leave here

You'll live in our heart

We will always shed a tear

For you will never depart


	4. For the Sorting Hat

I got a really nice review, so I was like: I should post! Because I absolutely know that I will be writing a lot of these. So here's my absolute favorite (so far) about Hermione's experience with the Sorting Hat. This one's special to me because...I don't know. I just have a lot of feelings about this one. And the end makes me laugh at myself, which I don't do often!

For the Sorting Hat and Its Wonderful Mistake

I clearly remember the day

I sat you upon my head

In my heart, I began to pray

And listened to all that you said

I heard you consider my cunning

And all of the smarts I had

Four houses were all in the running

All containing some good and some bad

You whispered your two final choices

And asked my true heart to decide

To listen to my inner voices

About where I need to reside

My innards resounded quite loudly

But my mind disagreed in the end

And since my judgment was cloudy

I asked you to be a true friend

So Gryffindor was your decision

And I climbed off the old wooden stool

I walked to my house with precision

Hoping I didn't look like a fool

I know now that you were quite wrong

The logic is easy to face

Here's not where I belong

Ravenclaw's surely my place

But I thank you for placing me here

Among my classmates and friends

For creating within me some cheer

For the happiness that they all lend

I am grateful for what you have done

For your wonderful mistake

And for the lies that we have spun

I _am_ a Gryffindor, but I'm a fake!


	5. For Viktor

Okay, on the slight chance of me slacking off and not writing any more any time soon, this will probably be the last one that I put up tonight. It's for Krum, in case you're not used to him being called Viktor. I thought it was sweet when I wrote it.

For Viktor

I wonder if you know

How much it meant to me

When you asked me that one question

And swept me off my feet

I was amazed that someone

Thought I was more than brains

That you noticed I'm a girl

One that was more than plain

But there were other things

Still weighing on my mind

Feelings for a boy

Of a very different kind

You knew that there was someone

You could hear it in my voice

I laughed when you picked Harry

From the 50/50 choice

And I just was not fair to you

I was always thinking of him

But you kept holding onto me

When our future looked grim

I really have to tell you

It's not fair to lead you on

To think that I could be with you

That I could forget Ron

But my heart will always lie there

Although good sense lies with you

I hope you never forget me

And you can forgive me, too


	6. For Dumbledore

OK, I don't think this one's that great, but I just had to do one... I realize that in style it's a lot like the Ron one, except instead of adverbs I've got some abstract nouns going on. Anyone who has been waiting patiently for a few Slytherins will be happy to know that I am writing an ode to our favorite ferret friend right now. I hope you enjoy this poem.

For Professor Dumbledore, May He Rest In Piece

Death

It mystifies us

It works in ways

We cannot know

Life

It enrages us

The man who stole yours

Keeps his and your own

Fear

It confuses us

What can we do

If you are not here

Grief

It overcomes us

We will live in sorrow

For so long to come

Faith

It never leaves us

We will avenge you

As long as we live


	7. For Snape

OK, when you read this, read it from before HBP, because this is supposed to be before he killed Dumbledore. I felt it necessary to write this one, because I was and still am a rabid HGSS shipper (only in fanfiction). And I realized that she probably feels a bit like Snape sometimes, like "why do I even bother trying to explain this?" So this one is for Sevvie!!!!!!!!! P.S. This is the last one that I have actually written, I'm working on a Draco, if you would like to see someone special show up in a poem I can surely do it! Just pop something in your review about how Fred needs a poem or ask me would I do one for Ginny, or whoever you wish. I was also thinking about a Trelawney, written from when Herm dropped Divination. Anyway, ideas welcome, praise even more welcome, and evil mean people who call me obscene things and say my poetry is horrible...at least you said something! ;)

For Professor Snape

I watch you

As you stir and scowl

I see you

As you smirk and strut

I hear you

When you call them names

I understand you

When you are frustrated

I think of you

When they make me so angry

I picture you

And what you would do

I watch you

As you stir and scowl

I see you

As you smirk and strut

And I know who you are

Though you will never know me


	8. For Draco

Okay, this whole huge thing came from the lines at the beginning of the second verse. I saw in my head Draco calling her a filthy little mudblood and knew that was what she should say. And all of this resulted. 5 stanzas about the guy. I managed to put a lot of hate in here. I mean, I don't hate Draco. AT ALL. But I'm starting to freak myself out a little with my change of personality when I write these. Also, I realize that besides each having seven lines (strange number to pick, eh?) these have no structure whatsoever. My poetry sometimes comes out more as disjointed thinking, and it's my own fault, but I couldn't make it rhyme or follow a pattern without taking all the hate out. So here's for Draco. Poor lad.

For Draco

I can't count on one hand

Or two, or three, or ten

The times you have spat that word at me

Mudblood

But the cold hard truth of it is,

If you'd really pay attention,

That you are the one with dirt in your veins

If my blood were half as dirty as yours

I'd throw myself off the end of the world

And you would laugh to yourself, thinking,

"I knew I would break her someday"

But you will never break me

You are nothing but a pale little boy

Who has been misnamed

Your mother didn't know

That her only son would be

A twitchy little ferret

Who thought he was a dragon

Wished to be a big shot

Played at being a god

And only managed to be a pest

So run home to your father

The one who boasts of the pureness in his veins

And ask him how many he has killed

How many he has tortured

How much blood he has spilled

He is a ferret just like you

Marking his arm to feel safe

And the next time you open your mouth

To call me by that name

Remember that you come from scum

And the apple never falls far from the tree

Do me a favor and slit your wrist

Watch the filth that runs through you

Yours is the muddy blood


	9. For Tom Riddle

Another long one. I couldn't even bring myself to split this one up. I feel very deep and full of pity right now. I should really stop doing this. Writing Harry Potter stories is not supposed to evoke strong tear-worthy emotions. That's what my short stories about people dying are for. I'm actually more fond of this one than the other ones. I think I'm even more fond of this one than of the one for Draco. First, I thought I couldn't top the sorting hat. Then I thought I couldn't top Draco. And now I write this? Either I'm extremely indecisive or I'm getting better...I hope I'm getting better, that's my goal in life. To get better. Anyway, here is a heart-wrenching poem for (collective gasp) Voldemore himself.

To a Young Boy Named Tom Riddle

Sometimes I think

I would like to knock on your head

To call into your ear

And wait for a response

Because I know

Somewhere inside this Dark Lord

There is a little boy named Tom

And he wants out

He is the part of you

That fears death

He is the part of you

That twinges each time you kill

I know that somewhere inside you

Behind your serpentine eyes

There lies a child afraid of the dark

A boy who wants his mother

And a place to call home

The evil in you hates him

Yet he is who you were

And who you still are

You are still afraid of death, Tom

And you fly from your own

Just to cause others

You twinge when you kill, Tom

Because a little bit of you

Is beginning to die with them

You are still frightened of the dark, Tom

So you live in it always

And never know light

You still want your mother, Tom

And you will have her soon

When you give into your fear

Enter the darkness

And find your home in death

Where you can be Tom again


End file.
